Black Moon: Another Ending
by PlutoTime
Summary: What if the battles against the Black Moon had followed a different path? Endy is evil by his own choice....Serenity couldn't heal Black Lady and Wiseman killed her....men from Titan.....can the Queen and the scouts triumph against such odds?


Disclaimer: Yes we own everything Sailor Moon! That's why we have huge mansions in Hawaii and bright red Porsches outside our houses right now!  
  
Now if you believe us you're fruitier than Hawaiian punch!  
  
= talking  
  
= thinking  
  
Black Moon: Another Ending  
  
Chapter One: Tragedies, Deaths, and Heartbreaking Memories (Daisy)  
  
Oh yeah just to warn you this story is mostly flashbacks!!!  
  
Authors: Pluto_Time & Daisy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity (Usagi/Serena) stood silently in front of a huge pair of massive mahogany doors. The door was engraved with small crescent moons and hearts. With a heavy heart she pushed the doors in and walked into the room. The room was a cheery pink in color. The walls were a light pink with matching berber carpet. The walls were covered with drawings and sketches and photographs. Most of the drawings were of a pink haired girl with the funniest hair-do, in a sailor suit, and she was standing with a similarly dressed black haired girl. There were also many sketches and drawings of a light bluish haired boy, with a horn in the middle of his forehead. There were also many pictures of that pink haired girl standing next to a winged horse. Neo-Queen Serenity moved to look at the photos. She took one down off the wall and ran a finger down it gently. It was a shot of the whole group that had been taken about a year ago. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were always at the palace, but that day the Outers had shown up as well... Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and even Pluto. Rini had made everyone pose for a picture, then she had gotten a servant to come and take their picture. Rini was standing in front of Pluto, holding her hand. King Endymion had been standing behind the Queen. She remembered that day clearly... she shuddered as the unwanted memories came flooding back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on everyone!" the excited princess called out. Smiling the others grouped together in a bunch, with Rini standing in front of Pluto. Before the servant could take the picture the pink haired girl cried out, "NO! Wait! Mommy and Daddy have to be standing next to each other!" The Queen had been standing in the middle of all her friends, the warmest smile had been on her face. At hearing her daughter's request, her face had fallen. She was afraid. Endymion had been acting different lately. Not so much that the others could tell, but he was her husband and lover and she noticed immediately. It scared her to be around him. The things he said... the things he tried to do... he talked about strange things. Thing she would never have thought to hear coming from his lips. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked slowly, but gracefully towards where the King was standing. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched involuntarily. She smirked and wrapped his arms about her waist and pressed her body against his. Serenity became tense, and her hands became fists at her sides.  
  
"Smile...." the old servant called out. The Queen tried to smile her best but it only came out as a weak grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frowning, she placed it back up on the wall. She continued to look at the photographs... one of her and Hotaru playing. One of Puu hugging her. One of her and her father standing next to each other. There were several more, and in each one her daughter seemed to be bubbling over with happiness and excitement. When she came to the last one she smiled sadly and picked it up off the wall. It was a picture of her and her daughter. They were both in their royal gowns and crowns. Rini had jumped into her arms and was hugging her neck fiercely, while her both hugged her back and looked down at her daughter with total love in her eyes. The look on her daughters face was one of total joy and happiness, one that could not be captured in any other picture save this one. Mars had taken this picture and given it to Rini for her 10th birthday. Neo-Queen Serenity wiped her tear filled eyes, and replaced the picture. She turned to the South wall, and pressed a hidden switch. The wall vanished and now she was in a dimly lit room. In the center of the room a beam of light shone down on a high table. The Queen willed her steps to take her into the room, but they would not. Her mind was smarter than her heart, and she would only find pain and sorrow in this room. After what seemed like hours her mind gave in and she ran forward. She slowed down when she was but three feet from the table. Atop the tabled was a huge crystal-type box. Serenity could not look at it... so she stared un-blinking at the far wall. A wisp of pink inside the crystal caught her eye and she , involuntarily looked down. Inside the crystal was the body of the Moon Princess. Her skin was a pale, sickly ivory, and her once vibrant pink locks were limp and matted. The girl lay still in her crystalline coffin, never to rise up again. The noble queen fell to her knees and began to sob. Huge, salty tears poured down her creme-colored face, and she pressed her forehead against the cold, metal table. After a long while, the queen composed herself and stood. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were splotched with red. She placed her fingers to her lips and then placed them on the coffin above the girl's forehead. With heavy steps and heart she left the room.  
  
The scouts looked up form their various jobs and diplomatic activities as the Queen walked in. Her steps were slow and quiet, and her head sagged forward, limply, onto her chest. She stopped in front of Mercury, and whispered quietly, "How much longer do we have until the next wave?" The blue haired scout of Mercury looked down at her notes, and pulled up some scimatics on the Throne Room's large computer database. "The next wave should hit in approximately... 4 hours, 27 minutes, and 19 seconds." "Good work..." The Queen trailed off, and walked out of the room. Pluto turned to Venus and asked quietly, "Do you know what day it is?" Venus looked up at the older scout and said solemnly, "Of course... the 29th." "And that is never a good day..."  
  
One of the diplomats had overheard the conversation and walked over to them. He was about 5'6", medium build, tan skin, and rugged, dark-brown hair. The thing that set him apart from the others was his eyes. His eyes were a metallic bronze that seemed to shine golden when the light hit them, and accented his hair. He was clothed in the Royal garb of one from Saturn, but with a few distinct differences. He wore a lavender coat and pants, with a crisp white oxford underneath. His bow and cummerbund were black. A black satin sash crossed from his left shoulder to his right hip, and was adorned with medals. [think Endymion's medals]  
  
"Excuse me..." His tenor voice, was shy and mysterious, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about Her Majesty If you don't mind me asking why is she like this?"  
  
They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Neptune cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her. "One year ago, at the beginning of the Great Solar War, the young Moon Princess was captured by Prince Diamond and the one know as 'Wiseman'. They poisoned Small Lady's mind into thinking that the King and Queen didn't love her and that she was just a burden. She transformed herself into Black Lady, a teenage form of herself, in hopes that her parents would love her in that form. The King and Queen were going to embark on a mission with the Silver Crystal to heal Black Lady, but then..." Uranus put her hand on her lover's shoulder as the emotions swept over her. She took up were Neptune had left off." Then the King disappeared during The Battle of Ganymede on Jupiter's Moon, on May 29th. Almost a month later he appeared again in the Moon Palace and... and..." Uranus clenched her fists in anger and disgust. "Then he attempted to kill the Queen." The man gasped at this but motioned for her to continue. "The scouts came to defend her and the coward retreated. The Queen tried to convince Black Lady of her parents' love on her own, but she was convinced that only her father loved her because he had joined her on the Dark Side of his own free will. Black Lady made the Queen an offer, if she would come to the Dark Side they could all be happy again. The Queen refused, and Black Lady went insane. She attacked her mother and a battle ensued. Neither side gaining any ground, and neither side losing ground either. Then 'Wiseman' decided that he had had enough of Black Lady's incompetence, and he...he..." Uranus got choked up, and buried her head in her hands. After a moment Mars continued, "He..., he..., he killed her. The Queen barely escaped with her life. She suddenly teleported here with her daughter in her arms and collapsed. That was on June 29th... one day before the Queen's and the Princess' birthday." Mars ended the tale on that sad and depressing note. The whole Throne Room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All had heard the recitation of the tragedies that had befallen the Royal Family. Some had heard it and some hadn't, but all were depressed and somber. Then the man spoke. The sudden noise ripped through the silence, startling most of the people, "I'm sorry, but we haven't been properly introduced." He bowed deeply. "I am Prince Tomonori Chitan. Prince and Heir of the Kingdom of Titan, Saturn's fifteenth, and largest moon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! R&R Please!!!!!!! This story is also on Daisy's story file too so read it there too. I hope you liked the first chapter. It might take me and Daisy a bit longer on the chapters, because Daisy is also working on her other story : Spirit of the Wind. Please read it as well! Chapter 7 is up! It's a bit of a crossover of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon, though it is mostly Harry Potter. So please..read both of the stories and review! We also need Pre-Readers for this story so review asking to be one and you'll probably get to be one!  
  
See ya'll later! Tootles! (^ ^) ~*Pluto_Time*~ 


End file.
